


Tapes Of The Girl Next Door

by wavyminded



Series: Tapes Of A Girl Next Door [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Bullying, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), M/M, Multi, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavyminded/pseuds/wavyminded
Summary: Three weeks had passed. Three weeks since Betty Cooper had died. Since the tapes she left behind were passed on, until they finally got to the last person on the list.And, as much as everything seemed to change, it was still the same. The secrets that were kept in the tapes were still locked, and burried deep down in their souls, never want to be set free. But it needed to change, things have to get better, somehow.A story of angst, depression, assault and all the heart-breaking things in the world. But where is a shadow to cover everything bad in life, there must be a light. So, there is a little bit of love, maybe not as little as you think.This work is a purely work of fiction. I do not own any of the rights to Riverdale by Archie Comics © or 13 Reasons Why © by Jay Asher.Trigger Warning is advised, and if you are dealing with these issues yourself, visit 13reasonswhy.info or talk with someone you trust.Because the second you start talking about it, it gets easier. You are important and you matter ❤





	Tapes Of The Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au of the two series: 13 Reasons Why and Riverdale. The contents of this work are purely a work of fictions.
> 
> I'm not sure if i'll continue it. But if you liked it, kudos and feel free to or not comment. Also, feel free to give suggestions, as this work is in progress (depending on the time you're reading this).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks after Betty Cooper's death, teens at Riverdale High deal with the aftermath of listening to the tapes containing the reasons why she killed herself and try to stop at all costs the truth and secrets she left within.
> 
> Trigger warning is advised, and if you or someone you know are dealing with these issues yourself, visit 13reasonswhy.info for crisis resources. 
> 
> Because the second you start talking about it, it gets easier. You are important and you matter ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if i'll continue this lol, but if you liked it, let me know. It's my first work and I'm dying to see what people will think.
> 
> Also, Chapter 2 wil take a while to come out since it's a 2 part!

 

>  " _Hey. It_ _'s Betty. Betty Cooper. Don't adjust your, whatever device you're hearing this on, it's me, alive and in stereo."_
> 
> _"No return engangements, no encore, and this time, absolutely no requests."_
> 
> _"Get a snack. Settle in."_
> 
> _"Because i'm about to tell you the story of my life."_
> 
> _"More specifically, why my life ended."_
> 
> _"And if you're listening to this tape, you're one of the reasons why."_

 

 

* * *

**Present Day**

It was a normal evening in Riverdale. As grey clouds formed and took the impact, a slow brease filled the city, and slamming some of the weakest branches off their trees into the ground. The iconic thunder sound started to full-fill, marking the beggining of a chaotic storm. It was the calm before the storm, literally.

  Students at Riverdale High were on their last period, hoping to get home before the storm struck.

  To just their luck, the final, quick, violent lightning struck, and as soon as it hit, the rain drops became more agressive, quickier, thicker and the wind became faster, destroying everything on its way. 

  To Jughead Jones, though this was his favorite kind of weather. He chose to think that it was the reality of life. Destruction.

  But, you can't really blame him, can't you?

  His life had gotten even more chaotic after Betty Cooper, the girl next door, left him in the mundane world.

  And not only she took her own life, she took his soul. And broke his heart, with the tapes she left behind.

  But, tapes?

  Tapes that contained the reasons why she couldn't live with herself any longer. The reasons that broke her, made her loose hope. Tapes with specific rules for everyone on them to follow. Break the rules, you suffer.

  And what did happened, in fact, to break a teenager this hard?

  Ask the Riverdale High students.

  But, will they tell you the whole truth?

* * *

 

>   _"Now i'm not saying which tape brings you into the story. But fear not, if you received this lovely little box, your name will pop up."_
> 
> _"I promise."_
> 
> _"Now, the rules here are pretty simple. There are only two."_
> 
> _"Rule number one: You listen."_
> 
> _"Rule number two: You pass them on."_
> 
> _"Hopefully, neither one will be easy."_
> 
> _"Its not supposed to be easy, or I would have emailed you an MP3."_
> 
> _"When you're done listening to all thirteen sides, because there are thirteen sides to every story, rewind the tapes, put them back in the box, and pass them on to the next person."_
> 
> _"You see, in case you're tempted to break the rules, understand I did make a copy of these tapes, and I left them with a trusted individual, who, if this package doesn't make it through all of you, will release those copies in a very public manner."_
> 
> _"Do what I say. No more, not less._
> 
> _"Do not take me for granted"_
> 
> _"Not again."_

* * *

 

  Just as the storm started, the bell rang.

  They all quickly stormed off their seats, but Cheryl Blossom won the race until the door.

  "Move, loosers!" - She said.

  The Jones boy always waited until everybody got out so he could be in peace and take a breath, before he exploded.

  When everyone was out he took his steps with caution, and looked every other time behind his shoulder, as if he's being watched.

  Before heading out of school though, he had took a peek at Principal Weatherbee's office.

  He and him had a rough, emotional, conversation the day before, which had only ended up in tears and more broken than Jughead already was.

  But, was it worth it? Fuck yeah!

  He saw Principal Weatherbee with a cassete player and just about ready to play Tape 7, the last tape, the last story.

  Jughead had been haunted with those tapes for a whole week. He could only listen to bits and pieces with each tape.

  After seeing what he wanted, he made his way through the main hall, where he saw  ** _her_**. Toni Topaz, to be exact.

  When they made eye contact, she just stood there, with a blank expression, bags under her eyes, hair all messed up in a not so well-done ponytail.

  She had just put her leather Serpent jacket on, she had been trying to avoid wearing it in every chance she got.

  Her pink highlights were gone, and only her brown hair was seen, and her face expression just described multiple emotions _ **,**_ that can be used just in one word: **_broken_**.

She had been that way since a couple of months, it looked like she didn't even care about anything anymore. She didn't even care about herself. Like she didn't have self-love or self-respect anymore.

  Sounds a little too much, but it was true.

  Jones took a couple of quick steps so she couldn't run off, but she quickly interrupted him.

  "Just..." - the girl quickly said - "leave me alone."

  And Jughead did just that, he knew he shouldn't upset her that much. Everyone dealt with their things in their own way.

  With the storm becoming violent every minute, Jughead decided to go home.

  As soon as he stepped outside, he felt the wind shivering down his neck.

  "What a storm." - He said loudly, thinking nobody was around to see him.

  However, Veronica Lodge was near him. The sound of her high heels made their way on the concrete floor until she stood next to Jughead. She looked to see if there was anybody close to them, when she didn't saw anybody, she spoke:

  "It sure is." - She replied in a low whisper, barely audible. She had a reputation to mantain. A reputation that would be damaged if people saw her with a "hobo" like Jughead.

  Jughead wasn't nearly close to a sociable person. Betty hated that. She always thought he could do so much better. She brung out the best in him, in fact, she brung out the best in everybody with her kindness.

  A kindness that people didn't know how to appreciate. A kindness that people took advantage of, and made sure to show it. And eventually, she let everyone take the best of her.

  It was way too much. Way more than just a single person could handle. Which drove her insane.

  Yet, people still managed to keep hidden all of the ugly truth. The horrors they had done.

* * *

 

> _"All of you know my house, right?"_
> 
> _"And the boy who lives next door."_
> 
> _"The perfect romance cliché."_
> 
> _"Well for me, romance only meant one thing."_
> 
> _"Danger."_
> 
> _"And that boy, he was purely danger."_
> 
> _"The first backstabber."_
> 
> _"The first heartbreaker."_
> 
> _"And it came from the person I least expected."_
> 
> _"My best friend."_
> 
> _"A friend since I could forever remember."_
> 
> _"Maybe that's why it took me so long enough to sink in of what you had done."_
> 
> _"And it all started with just. One. Night."_
> 
> _"It was just a party. I didn't know it would be the beggining of the end."_
> 
> _"But i guess that's how things work. You really don't know what might happen at each second."_
> 
> _"You can be totally fine, and all of a sudden, your life is upside down and you don't even realise it until its too late."_
> 
> _"Whoever was at that party probably knows who is our first subject. Or don't you?"_
> 
> _""Well, you will soon enough."_
> 
> _"But not on this tape."_
> 
> _"We are just getting started and you're all just still standing in shock of what you're listening too."_
> 
> _"So, even though all of you don't deserve it i'll be nice and let this sink in."_
> 
> _"Let me guess, you're thinking "what a crazy bitch"."_
> 
> _"You don't get to think that way anymore."_
> 
> _"Not after what you did."_
> 
> _"See, of the so many stories told here you'll probably just think I'm being silly, jealous, or maybe even stupid."_
> 
> _"But you never know what's going on on somebody else's life."_
> 
> _"You don't know how much impact can you cause by what you do, what you say."_
> 
> _"And you can't judge someone by feeling overwhelmed by those emotions."_
> 
> _"It's just unexplainable. Everyone deals with everything in their own way."_
> 
> _"So you wanna know the whole story?"  
>  _
> 
> _"Well, you can't rewind the past and you can't stop the future."_
> 
> _"If you wanna know the truth, take a breath, turn the tape over, and just press play."_

* * *

 

  And that was the end of Tape 1, Side A. A cruel intro. But it was just the beggining of the storm.

  Ironically, the current day at Riverdale High is the beggining of a storm as well.

  Now that the tapes were currently in the final person of the list, what was going to happen? Press play to find out.  

* * *

 

   The Lodge girl seemed to be waiting for someone. And something. That something would be her parents limo with her designated driver, André. And that someone would be by the name Archie Andrews. They had been dating for a while now.

  The complicated thing about Veronica Lodge was that nobody ever knew what she truly felt about someone.

  Ever since she moved to Riverdale, she had gotten herself into a love triangle. A messy one. Some people would even change the triangle to square due to the rumors of her and Nick St. Clair, another boy who moved to Riverdale shortly after Veronica, and who both seemed to have had a romance back in their New York days.

  Her and Archie were currently on their second relationship. They were still a work in progress.

  They really didn't seemed to hit it off and, as much as Veronica tried, he didn't seemed to care. The truth is Veronica only looked like she wanted to try. She didn't care about him either.

  It was just guilt that she was feeling. Guilt from rather believing a rumor than the only person who really cared for her and seemed to not care about her money and where she came from. And that person was Betty.

  Her limo pulled up to front entrance not too long, but she was casually waiting for Archie.

  However, minutes passed and Archie was nowhere to be seen. Nails were being bitten at this point, and she swipped her phone out of her bag to call him. Jughead watched the show in delight. 

  When he didn't seemed to picked it up, tears started to pour out, and the girl shoved into Jughead while walking down the steps from the school entrance into the back of the limo.

  As shocking as it was, Jughead heard the sound of another engine, this time from a bike. A Serpent's bike. And he knew exactly from who it was.

  Fogarty.

  The tanned boy stopped down the stairs and just gave a nod for the Jones boy to get in, and he did. Jughead sat besides him and the other boy offered him an helmet. Jughead refused.

  "Moody today?" - The tall, tanned boy asked.

  "Just fucked up." - The beanie boy said. - "Plus, it would mess up my beanie."

  The other boy just chuckled and started the engine.

  It was moments like these Jughead thought life was actually worth it. The rain smacking his head while he passed like a blur through the empty streets of the rained stormed city. It actually looked quite beautiful.

  They stopped for a little near the tracks connecting the North Side to the South Side since the barriers were down, meaning a train was coming.

  When the barriers pulled up, they quickly arrived to Sunnyside Park, where mostly all of the Serpents lived, including Jughead.

  Fogarty came to a stop and let Jughead hop off the bike. The tanned boy stood seated in his bike, though.

  "Gonna head out to the Keller boy?" - Jughead asked. 

  Kevin Keller, the gay best friend ™ and the Serpent boy had a "thing", they really never date but everyone ships them and say its about to happen. They just look adorable.

  "Yes Jones, I sure am." - He started to put his helmet on, Kevin hated when he didn't drive with safety - "You'll be fine, right?"

  "I'll find a way to. Have fun."

  Fogarty just nodded and stormed off, while Jughead made his way to his trailer.

  Just as he was about to unlock the door he thought to himself about Fangs and Kevin. They did look cute, but would they manage to be a couple with their completely opposite lifes? Maybe that's why they aren't dating, he thought to himself. 

  "Weird." - He thought, before giving the lock one last turn and entered his home.

 


End file.
